Computers and computer applications have become a way of life for the majority of society. Although most computers come pre-configured with some computer applications, most users must install and/or configure additional computer applications on their computer to tailor their computer for their particular needs. Such computer application installation and/or configuration can be as easy as a one step activation of an installation program. Because of this complex nature, the post install configuration can not be automated without some level of user interaction or knowledge of the prexisting system. However, in order to make an application truly operational, more complex computer applications require a user to perform post-installation configuration of the application.
Unfortunately, post-installation configuration can be difficult. Some post installation configuration decisions require knowledge of an installation parameter and/or a configuration parameter, e.g., parameters of a user's computer hardware, operating system parameters, other computer programs installed on the user's computer, etc. Without a user making the proper post-installation configuration, the installed application may either not execute at all or alternately may not execute in the manner desired.
Typically, if a user has a question with any portion of the installation and post-installation, a user can attempt to look up an answer on the Internet. Knowledgebase assistance is widely available at numerous websites on the Internet. However, to find an answer to a particular post-installation question a user must know what keywords to use in a search field in order to obtain a helpful answer. A user could literally spend hours searching a particular installation question before finding a helpful answer.
Alternately, a user can attempt to call some type of help line or use an instant messaging window to obtain help from a live assistance person. However, calling a help line typically results in having to wait for a help person to answer the call and must hope they get a help person that has the knowledge that they need and can convey it in the manner that will assist the user.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a way for efficiently performing post-installation configuration of applications.